


After The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room they’re in is small and cramped and unpleasantly humid, but Vince couldn’t care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts).



> So KittieHill requested a piece where Vince is vulnerable and Howard looks after him. KittieHill, if you're reading this, I'm sorry this is so short, I'm sorry that it's pretty much nothing like what you asked for, and I'm sorry I took so bloody long to write it! Regardless, enjoy.

The room they’re in is small and cramped and unpleasantly humid, but Vince couldn’t care less. He groans wantonly into the pillows, hair plastered to his skin, beads of sweat rolling down his back and arms; Howard’s hands, rough and calloused yet also gentle and tender, pin his skinny shoulders to the mattress. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air, a beautifully obscene noise that only makes Vince desperate for more. Howard’s cock always fills him so perfectly, like it was made just for him—the slight sting as it stretches him out, the way it always finds that spot deep inside of him that makes him moan and whimper and writhe.

Howard thrusts harder, harder, until the headboard of the bed is banging against the wall and Vince feels as if his entire body is going to shatter at any minute. His climax hits him like a train, and seems to last forever, until at last he collapses, panting and sweaty and quivering.

Eventually, he rolls over onto his side, just in time to see Howard climbing into the bed next to him. Howard wraps his arms around Vince, sliding one hand into his slightly damp hair. He kisses his forehead gently.

“You were good,” he mutters.

“You did most of the work.”

“You were still good.”

Vince smiles a little. As much as he enjoys the sex, he likes this part, too—the part after the sex is over, when Howard gathers him up in his arms and holds him close until they both fall asleep. There’s something about it that makes him feel…safe. Secure. Cared for.

Vince peers over Howard’s shoulder at the slightly grimy window and sees that it’s started raining. He buries his face in Howard’s chest, holding on tight to him. Howard kisses him again, rubbing his back.

“We should probably get a shower.”

“In the morning,” Vince mumbles, then yawns.

He’s asleep within minutes, safe in Howard’s arms.


End file.
